The Legend of Zelda: The Maids of Elements
by TheMoonKid01
Summary: Hyrule, a kingdom where everyone lived in harmony. The four maids of elements are guarding their element crystal of fire, earth, water and air, so they prevent the horrible incident which had happened in the past. But something bad is going to happen soon. Link and Zelda met when they were children and from this day on their huge adventure began…
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **A/N: Sorry for any language and grammar mistakes! I finally finished the first chapter (it took me a while ^^') and I try to publish the next chapter as soon as possible :3 Hope you like it ^^**

"Hyrule, a kingdom where freedom is spread all over the land. Every creature lives in harmony and peace with each other and the nature. The glorious goddesses Din, Farore and Nayru created this land more than thousand years ago, but not only that, they also created the element crystals of fire, water, earth and air, to keep the balance of the nature intact. They were hidden in the castle of Hyrule but on day, the great King of evil Ganondorf took them and attacked the peaceful town of Hyrule. He wanted to rule it and turn it into a world of evil, but he wasn't successful. A brave hero in green garment fought against Ganondorf and defeated him with the Master Sword. Ganondorf's soul was banned into a casket and it was hidden in the dungeon of the castle, guarded by soldiers, so he could never come back. The hero gave the crystals back to the goodness and they decided to choose guardians for these crystals, to avoid such a disaster.

Din was the first one who had chosen the maid of fire. A charming and intelligent women; She lived in the mountains, near the volcano with the children of the volcano. From now on she saved the element crystal of fire. Nayru choose the maid of water, she has a very vivid and playful spirit, who loves riddles and lived in an underwater temple with the children of the sea. She has to save the element crystal of water. Farore choose the maid of earth, she was a very friendly and caring woman. She took the children in charge, which entered the lost woods and get lost in it; these children were called the children of the woods. She has to save the element crystal of earth. The last one was chosen by the king, who ruled Hyrule at that time. He was very wise and chooses the maid of air, who was moreover an oracle. She was very kind and polite; she lived with the children of the sky at a kingdom over the clouds. This place is only reachable by a portal and….Hey Link! Are you listening?" Link's eyes opened slowly and he nodded with a yawn.

The old man who spoke sighed and shook his head by the boys' reaction, while closing the book he held in his hands. The boy was his eleven year old grandchild called Link. After his mother died a few years ago the boy lived with his grandfather and helped him wherever he can. His father was a soldier at the castle and returned always late at night so they saw each other rather rarely. "I give you the opportunity to listen to this ancient story of Hyrule and you are sleeping." Link scratched the back of his head sheepishly and put on his green head onto his blonde unkempt hair. "I'm sorry, grandfather. I was just-" "You were up all night to finish your work in the stable; I know…I won't be mad with you, but next time you should listen, it's very impolite to sleep while people are talking." Link stood up and nodded.

"I will! I have to go now grandfather; shall I bring you something from the bazaar?" The old man thought for a moment at tipped his chin. Link chuckled at his action; he always does that when he was thinking about something. The boy also noticed that the white bread of his grandfather reached nearly his chest and he never noticed when it grew so long. "Can you bring me some lamp oil?" "Sure! I'll be back in an hour!" Link smiled brightly and left the little house. He was immediately met with a warm spring breeze and the sun which was shining brightly today. He walked down the stony streets of Hyrule town and checked his purse. 'Hm 20 rupees…that should be enough.' He thought with a small smile and continued his stroll.

"He has a good heart…and a vivid soul." the old man whispered to himself with a small chuckle escaping his lips while sitting in his red armchair. He looked back at the book in his hands and opened it again to continue the ancient legend. "The hero left Hyrule to search for other adventures…" the man read. "He promised the goddesses, that he will come back when evil is about to return…" The man closed the book and looked at the pictures which were hanging on the wall, showing some pictures of Link and his parents, he once drew when he was younger, he really had a talent for that. "Maybe the goddesses gave him the boon to be reborn, so he can keep his promise…" he tipped his chin again and his eyes were fixing on the picture of Link.

"Maybe he is the hero who banned Ganondorf and was reborn to save Hyrule again…That means that something bad is going to happen…something really bad…" He stood up and put the book into a shelf, while being lost in thoughts. "Hm…I think it's time he meet the princess…"

"Princess! Princess?" Impa shouted and walked through the castle. Her red eyes scanning every corner, while her long white hair freed itself from her bun. "Did you see the princess?" she asked a guard but he shook his head, "I'm sorry-" "Zelda!" she interrupted him and walked further. "Where is she?" she asked herself while fixing her hair. Impa was normally a very calm person but when it comes to the princess she was very careful and anxious about her. She was the princess' foster mother and cared for her a lot. She is like a daughter for her and Impa promised the king and queen on their deathbed, she would do anything to keep her save. But now she had lost her in the huge castle. She searched in the library, in the kitchen, the throne room and even in the training room of the guards. But she was nowhere.

Today was her 10th birthday and a huge ball was planned for her. 'Maybe she is in the garden?' Impa thought to herself and searched for the little princess in the royal garden. It was quite huge and many trees and bushes grown in there and a lot of beautiful flowers. In the middle of it stood a fountain which had the goddesses Din, Nayru and Farore as stone figures who hold the triforce and clear water flowed under them. She inspected the whole parcel but even there was no princess. "Zelda!" she yelled now in fury, while feeling desperate and angry at the same time. "Zelda!"

But Zelda couldn't hear her; she sneaked out of the castle and was now at the famous bazaar of Hyrule town. She wore a blue cape, the hood was put on her head and a few of her brown locks fell on her face. No one, expect the servants really know how she looks like, so she needn't to be afraid to get catch, expect by Impa. It was the first time she left the castle since her parents died 5 years ago.

The queen suffered from a tragic disease and her father died of a broken heart, he loved his wife as much as his daughter, but at the end, death took him. Zelda knew that Impa was responsible for her since that day and cared a lot for her. It was her father's last wish and the white haired woman was a loyal servant of the royal family. The princess felt bad for being here without Impa's permission, but she couldn't help it. She wanted to see more than just the castle.

Impa was about to start teaching Zelda how to be a princess today and how she do her duties probably, but the little girl didn't want to be a princess. It's more fun to go out whenever she wants to and play with other children, what she never did before. Her heart beat faster from excitement she couldn't wait to meet the other children from Hyrule town and become friends with them!

She passed many stalls and marveled about the colourful clothes, the delicious food and beautiful handmade carved wooden figures. She never saw so many different people before and was curious. Suddenly she heard some music coming from the side of a street and walked further to it. There she saw two men and a woman playing on interesting instruments while the woman sang beside them. She had a lovely voice and Zelda was fascinated. She noticed that some people threw some rupees into a hat which lay on the ground in front of the musicians and she wanted to do the same. So she grabbed some rupees out of her purse and approached the musicians. She threw a purple rupee into the head and one of the men's eyes widened, while they stopped playing. "Thank you little girl! But are you sure you don't confound the colours?" Zelda quickly shook her head. "No, that's for you. I really love your music and your voice is beautiful." She smiled and the woman who had long copper hair blushed. "Th-Thank you!" Zelda nodded and gave them a huge smile.

"What's your name?" the other man who had messy black hair asked and smirked. Zelda quickly thought about a name she could use and answered, "Ida." She said, trying to hide her hesitation. "Wow what's a beautiful name!" he answered with a smile. "This song is for our little friend Ida!" He started to play and the other man, who looked a bit older and had a dark brown full beard, followed. The woman began to sing and took the little girl's hands while dancing with her to the music. Zelda smiled brightly and laughed happily.

Some other people joined and soon they were singing and dancing together. Zelda's hood fell off her head and her hair was seen, which was done in a braid and fell to the middle of her back. At first Zelda was afraid someone could recognize her now, but just one second later she forgot about that. She had too much fun with the other people and was singing and dancing along with them. After a while of the joyful music the musicians needed a break and the others did too. Everyone applauded and threw some rupees into the hat.

Zelda said goodbye to everyone with a wave and a huge smile. "Hope to see you again soon!" the woman said with a cheerful smile. "Bye Ida! Look after yourself!" the man with the black hair added while Zelda waved a last time and continued her stroll. She placed her hood back onto her had, a smile was still on her face and she felt so happy right now. The people were so nice and this is really the best day of her life so far! Zelda looked around, admiring the stony buildings and her eyes widened at the walls which circled the city so it was save from wild dangerous monsters or thieves.

There were four gates, one in the north, south, west and east which were protected by guards. The castle was at the center of Hyrule and the town encircled it. But what was behind the walls? Zelda wanted to find out. She saw how people left and entered the town without any problems so she was sure, she could do it too. Zelda wanted to see the world; there was so much she needed to see. She headed in the direction of one of the gates, but something caught her attention. Suddenly her eyes spotted a certain blonde boy with a green hat on his head and that was the beginning of a huge and exciting adventure…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **A/N: Sorry for any grammar and language mistakes! Hope you like it ^^**

Zelda's eyes were fixed on the blonde boy. He stood in front of a market stall and bought some lamp oil which he filled in a bottle and put it into his leather pouch. She quickly looked up at the huge clock tower and noticed it was 10 in the morning. 'I have plenty of time!' she thought joyfully. She turned her head back but the boy wasn't at the stall anymore. 'Where is he?' she asked herself, while her big blue eyes were searching for the boy. She didn't know what but there was something intriguing about him and she felt a strange heat in her heart and her right hand. She looked down at the back of her hand, at her mark which was formed like a triforce. It appeared the day her mother died. She never knew where it came from she just knew that her mother used to have it on her right hand, too. Impa said she would tell her one day when she will be older.

Now Zelda looked up and began to search the boy though the crowd of people. She looked to her right and left, but he was gone. The girl felt sad, thinking about the fact she could never become friends with him or see him again. But suddenly, when she was about to give up she ran against someone and fell to the ground. She had her blue eyes closed during the impact with the ground and opened them carefully to see a hand in front of her. "I'm so sorry! I was lost in thoughts and didn't notice you. Let me help you!" Zelda's eyes widened when she suddenly recognize the boy, it was the blonde boy from the lamp oil stall! She quickly took his hand and he helped her up. "Th-Thank you." The girl whispered. The boy watched her while looking very anxious. "Are you hurt?" he asked but she quickly shook her head. "I have to apologize; I wasn't looking where I was going..." She answered shyly while the boy gave her a huge smile. "I'm Link! What's your name?" The boy asked sounding very cheerful.

He was a bit older than the girl, about a year or a few months and was a head taller than her. He has blonde lightly unkempt hair, big blue eyes and wore a green tunic with a long green hat on his head. "My name is Zelda." Her eyes widened as the words left her lips. She forgot to use her cover name but the boy seemed to not notice something suspicious. Maybe he didn't know the princess' name? "I've never seen you here before. Are you from another town?" She shook her head sadly, "No, I'm from here. But my aunt is very strict with me and doesn't want me to go outside so often…" the boy's eyes showed compassion towards her and he patted her shoulder lightly. "That sounds awful…" the girl sighed. "It is…Since my parents died she took care of me and wants me to be safe…" "But do you enjoy being the whole day at home?" the boy tilted his head while the girl sighed again. "No…I wish I could see what is behind these walls…" "What!? You have never been outside the town?" Link's blue eyes widened and Zelda shook her head. "You have to catch up on it! Do you want me to show you the world behind the walls?" the girl nodded eagerly. She was finally able to see the world outside the town! She couldn't held in her feelings of joy and happiness while a huge smile was on her lips.

"I'd love to!" she answered while nodding her head. "Great! I just have to bring the lamp oil to my grandfather; do you want to accompany me?" "Of course." The two walked down the stony paths of the town until they reached the small building. Link opened the wooden door and let Zelda step inside first. "Grandfather?" Link asked while entering too. Zelda's eyes widened and she admired the cosy little room and the pictures on the wall. "Hm…Maybe he's upstairs and is taking a nap. Wait here, I'll be back in a moment." The girl nodded and Link walked upstairs the wooden stairs to a little room where three beds stood next to each other. In one of them was his grandfather, sleeping calmly while holding a book in his hand.

'He must have fallen asleep while reading.' Link thought with a smile and carefully took the book and put it on the nightstand. Then he took out the bottle with the lamp oil and put it down next to the book. "I'll be back before the sun goes down." Link whispered and headed back downstairs. While Link was gone, Zelda looked though the room and suddenly her eyes spotted an old looking book. She carefully took it out of the shelf and skimmed thorough it carefully. It was about a legend of Hyrule which was known to Zelda, because her father used to read it to her. She was fascinated and was so into the book she didn't even notice Link coming back. "Do you like the book?" he asked with a smile and the girl nodded. "My father used to read this story to me, it is my favourite one!" "My grandfather read it to me this morning but I fell asleep…" he admitted sheepishly while scratching the back of his head. "Not that I found the book boring! I-I was just tired f-from working at the stable!" Zelda giggled and put the book back into the shelf. "We should read it together sometime." She added and the boy nodded eagerly.

"Now let's go!" his smile grew and they left the house. "I'm so excited! Where are we going first?" "Hm…" he thought and snapped as an idea crossed his mind. "I got it! Let's go to the woods!" "But isn't that dangerous? I heard a lot of children get lost there…" "You don't need to be afraid. These are the Lost Woods, you can only reach them by a tunnel of trees, but we won't go there. We will stay at the edge of the woods; there is a small lake and some trees which aren't that tall, so we can climb on them!"

Zelda agreed. She didn't know why but she was sure she could trust him, his eyes were pure and faithfully, he would never harm her or get her in danger. "Let's go to the woods then!" she smiled and took his hand, leading him to a gate not far away from Link's house. She caught Link off guard who blushed and couldn't let his eyes off her hand, which was wrapping around his. The boy didn't know why but he felt like he know her, she looked so familiar to him. 'It's like I already knew her for years…But this is the first time I met her…' he thought. They reached the gate and successfully sneaked out while a guard was discussing with another about a trick some kids played on them the last days. It was allowed for everybody to leave the town every time, except during night-time because dangerous monsters and thieves could enter the town. Normally children shouldn't leave alone, the guards only let them through the gate if there is an adult who watches over them or they carry a weapon with them like a sword

They giggled while sneaking out and now Link was the one who started to run excitedly, still holding Zelda who followed and soon they left the castle far behind them. They ran over a huge field, seeing the edge of the woods not far away from them. The girl had a huge grin on her face and she was so happy right now. 'I can't believe it! I'm really here!' she thought and was now laughed in joy. Link turned his head and joined her laughing. He felt happy making her wishes come true to see the outside world. "Do you like it?" "Oh yes I do!" They continued running, it was like they needed to stop because they had so much energy they even felt like they were flying. The wind blew through their hair and the sun was shining brightly. "That's amazing!" she exclaimed when they ran past a small river, many different flowers, some deer, rabbits and many other animals. She has never seen these animals before, except from pictures in books and her eyes widened in glee and curiosity. They finally reached the woods and Zelda felt so small under these huge trees which leaves were coloured in a beautiful shade of green. She heard the rush of a stream and the birds singing their beautiful melody.

"Wow!" Zelda couldn't believe what she saw. "This is so beautiful here!" Link smiled. "And this is just one part of the woods. They are huge! And there are so many places to discover here! I'll show you the lake!" Zelda followed him until they reached a curtain of leafs which were hanging down and even reached the ground. Link extended his hand and pulled the leaves slightly away, letting Zelda walking through it. He followed, letting go of the leafs and let them falling back into place. Now they stood in front of a beautiful lake and a bright green meadow, in the middle of the wood. Many beautiful trees encircled them and it was the most beautiful place Zelda had ever seen.

"Let's play hide and seek!" Link suggested and Zelda agreed. After playing some hours hide and seek, tag and many other games together they fell exhausted on the meadow. "That was fun!" Link said joyfully and Zelda nodded. "We should do that every day!" After calming down a bit they remain on the grass looking at the sky which turned slightly orange and yellow.

"Link?" the boy turned his head to face her. "Tell me something about you." "Hm…I'm not really an interesting person…" he chuckled and continued, "I really like being outside, especially in the woods and playing with others. I always have a lot of fun and I like to help people! I mostly spend my time with my grandfather, because my father is a knight and stayed at the castle the whole day. I sometimes work in our small stable behind the house and play with the chickens but they got angry very quickly!" he laughed while thinking back where a chicken jumped on him because he accidently stepped on its feet. "What about you?" "Huh? Me? Um…I share a little house with my aunt who wants me to be responsible and learn manners. This is really boring and I would like to be outside the whole day!" "Your aunt is very strict…" the boy answered sadly. "But she cares for me a lot and I love her for that…I should be thankful, not everybody has someone who takes care of them…" Link nodded.

"You're right. But you should come out more often! I had a lot of fun with you!" The girl blushed lightly. "I had fun, too." She answered shyly. They continued talking about their hobbies, live and favourite food. But Zelda didn't tell him she was actually the princess. She didn't want him to treat her differently, she just want to be a normal child. They remained silent after talking about everything they could think about, until Link noticed it was quiet late. "I have to go now. My father is probably back home, waiting for me." he said and watched the sun raising. They stood up and left the woods, heading back into the direction of the town. "I can bring you home if you want." The boy smiled but the girls shook her head lightly. "Don't worry about me. I don't live far away from here. And your grandfather is waiting for you, you should return to him." She answered sheepishly.

"Are you sure?" he asked again but she gave him a nod. "Let's meet tomorrow again!" she added cheerfully and the boy grinned. "I can show you some other parts of Hyrule. I'm sure you will like it." "I certainly will! See you tomorrow! Let's meet at the fountain at 12 o' clock!" the boy nodded. "Good night Zelda!" he waved farewell and turned a corner heading back home.

The girl smiled and quickly returned to the castle. There she sneaked back into her room while she heard music coming from the ball room. Her eyes widened in shock, 'I forgot about the ball!' she felt guilty for forgetting such an event which was organized for her birthday, but she was very tired and jumped on her bed. 'I'm so sorry Impa…' she thought sadly. 'But I had so much fun today! I can't wait until tomorrow…' Her eyes closed immediately and she fell asleep with a smile on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **A/N: I'm really sorry for not updating for so long :c Thanks for being patient with me! And I'm sorry for any language and grammar mistakes! Hope you like it ^^**

The next day Zelda woke up by Impa hugging her tightly while sobbing. "There you are! I was so anxious about you…" she whispered and the girl felt guilty for worrying the young woman so much. Zelda hugged her back, feeling tears rolling down her cheeks. "I-I'm so s-sorry!" she sobbed too and Impa gently rubbed the girl's back. "Where have you been?" Zelda thought for a good answer, she didn't want to tell her about Link, not now.

"I-I was strolling around the town and forgot about the time…I just wanted to get out for a while." The woman pulled back slowly and looked into the princess' blue eyes. "Why haven't you just asked me?" Zelda avoided her gaze, "I was afraid you wouldn't let me go…You are always so strict with me and I feel like I'm caged here…I have no friends and feel really sad being at the castle all day long. I just want to be a normal girl." They remained silent for a while and Impa thought about the way she treated her the last years and sighed sadly. "Y-You're right…You deserve to have a normal life like every other girl…I'm just really worried about you Zelda." Impa spoke softly and took her hand gently. "You have to understand that your parents trusted me and I promised to be there for you so nothing bad would ever happen to you. Besides, Hyrule needs you."

Zelda looked down on her bed sadly, "I know and I'm really sorry…" Impa hugged her again, "I'm just glad you're alright." As the woman pulled away the girl spoke up. "But could you give me just a little bit of freedom?" Zelda asked, afraid of sounding too rude. Impa seemed to think about it for a brief moment before giving her a nod.

"Alright…Since there are guards in Hyrule town I allow you to go out of the castle." She patted Zelda's head softly and the girl smiled brightly and her eyes widened in glee. "Thank you so much Impa!" she hugged the woman and she returned the smile. "But please don't go to any places which are dangerous! Stay in Hyrule town." The girl nodded in agreement. "I promise. Can I leave now?" "Not before you'll have finished your lessons." Impa smirked slightly and Zelda sighed but was happy she finally could go out of the castle. "Fine! Can we start now? The earlier the better!" she hopped up from her bed with a cheerful smile and Impa chuckled, helping the girl to prepare for her lessons.

* * *

After Zelda finished her lessons she ran back to her room, searing for her cape. 'Learning how to eat probably is so boring!' The girl thought and finally found what she was searching for. Meanwhile Impa was busy ordering the guards to take even more care of the town.

Zelda ran out of the castle and through the town. There she waited at the fountain for Link, who arrived the same moment the bell of the clock tower rang. She told him to better stay in the town for the next time they meet, thinking of the promise she gave Impa. Link was slightly confused but respected her wish.

They spent the day playing and laughing with each other until the sun began to set. So the days passed and whenever Zelda finished her lessons she was able to go and meet Link. They became best friends and the boy introduced her to his grandfather one day. The old man didn't tell anyone but he immediately knew that Zelda was the princess of Hyrule. Not only because of her name but he could feel her strong spirit and magic flowing through her royal blood. But Link had been thinking she was just an ordinary girl the whole time.

When they left, the old man sat down on his armchair with a sigh, 'So they finally met…I wonder when my terrible premonition will begin…I really hope it won't, but I sense an evil power coming closer every day.'

* * *

Zelda was reading a book about the history of Hyrule. Impa told her to do so while preparing some papers. When her blue eyes spotted a picture of a wood she became curious. Above the picture was written in a neatly handwriting: _The Lost Woods._

"Impa?" the girl asked the white-haired woman who sat on the same table as her. Impa looked up at her with a kind smile waiting for her question, "Do you know what the Lost Woods are exactly?" The woman tilted her head but answered immediately, "They were made by Farore to keep the maid of earth who lived in these woods save and the element crystal of earth which she has obtained, so no evil could find her and take the crystal. There is a tunnel made of trees which is the only entrance to this part of the woods. Mostly children are able to see it, I'm not sure why but an adult can't see it anymore but they warn the children to never enter it because whoever entered it gets lost. Except of the maid and the hero who saved Hyrule a long time ago…"

The girl listened interested and nodded while Impa continued, "The intention of this tunnel was to let the hero, who was also able to see it, visiting the maid of earth if something bad happened but an evil witch, had been taking advantages of it and lure children into the Lost Woods so they get lost. They are not able to come back anymore. She is a cruel woman who makes a fun of it."

"That sounds horrible!" Zelda gasped and hide her mouth with her hands and Impa nodded, "Fortunately the maid of earth takes care of these children. She gives them a home, most of them are orphans and from now on they are called the children of the woods…" Zelda nodded and they remained silent.

"But the maid of earth could show these children the way out, can't she?" Zelda asked and Impa shook her head, "It's not that easy…The entrance doesn't stay at the same place every time and the children can only leave it with the maid beside them but she's not allowed to leave the Lost Woods. That's also caused by the witch; she cursed the tunnel so you can get in easily but not out of it."

The girl remained silent, "I have never known that a witch as evil as her exists…" "No one really knows how this is possible either. There are rumours that she is a relative of Ganondorf and managed to escape while the King of evil has been banned." "I see…" Zelda whispered and looked back at her book.

The next page showed a picture of the Master Sword and as she read the next she found out that the hero who saved Hyrule had got it from the princess who ruled at this time. After the fight was over the hero had brought it to the Lost Woods in a glade where no one was allowed to go but the once who owned a part of the triforce.

The ringing of a bell woke Zelda up from her thoughts and her eyes widened. "It's 12 o'clock!" She jumped up from her seat and Impa laughed by her action. "Please take care of you Zelda!" Impa looked after her with a smile, but suddenly she had a strange feeling in her stomach.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late!" Zelda chirped and Link greeted her with a bright smile. "There you are! I thought you have forgotten about today." The boy answered shyly but immediately took her hand. "I need to show you something!" They start to run through the town and even left it after a long time. "Wh-Where are we going?" Zelda asked feeling slightly guilty she broke her promise. "I-I thought we will stay in the town!"

"But I need to show you this! Just for an hour, we'll be immediately back!" Zelda nodded hesitantly and they ran over a huge meadow and into the direction of the woods. A shiver ran down her spine as she thought of the history Impa told her about these woods. She suppressed this bad feeling and they had passed some trees. Suddenly the boy stopped and pointed at a rather huge tree which branches are quiet close and low so it was perfect for climbing.

"We need to climb up there! Then you will be able to see what I was talking about." The girl gulped and hesitated, "I-I'm not sure…" Link tilted his head and looked at her worriedly. "Are you afraid of heights?" Zelda nodded a bit, "And I'm not really used to climbing…" The boy stretched his hand to her and gave her a reassure smile, "Don't worry! I'll help you and take care that nothing will happen to you, I promise!" He nodded determined and Zelda stared back into his innocent blue eyes. "You have to see it too." He added and finally the girl agreed, "Let's do it!" She took his hand and Link squeezed it lightly before starting to climb up the tree.

They carefully stepped on the branches and Link lifted the girl up, telling her to hold his hand tightly. After an exhausting while they reached nearly the top of the tree and sat down on a thick branch while the green leaves were providing them shade. Link sat in front of Zelda, covering the view. "Are you ready?" Zelda nodded and took a long breath, trying to not look down. "Here you go!" Link cheerfully said and carefully slides next to Zelda, who was now able to see the view. She gasped and the boy watched her curiously. "How do you like it? It's beautiful, isn't it?" Zelda nodded, she was speechless.

She saw the castle and the lively town of Hyrule whose people looked so small from where she was looking at them. The sky was bright blue and the sea which was rather far away from them reflected the sunlight. The girl saw the mountains and volcano rising to the sky and the beautiful wood covering the land. There were also a lot of other villages and small towns but it was difficult for the girl to see them clearly.

The birds were singing their songs and a soft wind blew through their hair. "Link this is amazing! I've never seen something as beautiful as this!" Link smiled widely, "I am so glad you like it!" They stayed there for a while; Zelda had completely forgotten about her fear and just enjoyed the wonderful view.

"Maybe we should go back?" The boy suggested and Zelda seemed slightly disappointed to leave now, "I would love to stay but you're right. Let's go home." They carefully stood up from the branch they were sitting at and began to climb down the tree. Link went first and reached his hand out for Zelda to take.

Suddenly, as Zelda was about to place her foot on a lower branch she missed it and fell. A scream left her lips and Link reacted quickly. He reached out to grab her wrist while holding himself on another thick branch. "Zelda! Are you alright?" He asked in shock and he noticed she had tears in her eyes. "I-I'm afraid!" she cried. "There is no need to be afraid. I got you and I won't let you go! Just stay calm."

That comforted Zelda a bit and she tried to calm down by taking deep breath and avoiding looking down. Fortunately they weren't as high above the ground now but it was still dangerous. Link tried to pull her up, but he couldn't hold himself on the branch anymore with his weak small arm and his eyes widen in shock when he lost his hold. They scream and Link quickly pulled Zelda into his arms, while falling and managed to flip over and land on his back, so the girl won't get hurt. They landed in a thick bush which reduced the intensity of the impact.

"A-Are you ok Link?" Zelda asked who was lying on top of him, fear clear in her eyes. The boy didn't respond at first and the girl panicked. "Link!" she looked down at him and carefully sat next to him. Her body hurt just a little but she didn't mind. "That was my fault…" she sobbed and tears streamed down her face. "It w-wasn't y-your fault…" The girl looked up and saw Link opening his eyes slowly. "I was…too weak to hold you…" he added disappointed of himself.

He carefully sat up and Zelda helped him. "Are you hurt badly?" She asked in guilt and worry. "I'm alright." He forced a smile so the girl would believe him. "Y-You're bleeding!" she yelled and pointed at his cheek. "J-Just a little scratch." Link told her while wiping the blood away. Zelda suddenly felt a slightly pain in her neck and carefully touched the spot. It was probably just a bruise but she winced lightly.

The boy was about to say something but was interrupted. "Princess!" a voice cried; Zelda and Link jumped a bit. _'_ Princess?' Link thought to himself confused. "I have been searching for you through the whole town! Why are you here? And who is that boy?" Now they saw a woman in front of them. She had long white hair and piercing red eyes, which glared at him angrily. She wore a red dress and looked like a lady who lived in the castle.

Normally Impa wouldn't react like that but she saw what just happened and scolded herself for not being quick enough to safe Zelda. "Wait…you are the princess?" Link was shocked and the girl's cheek went red from embarrassment and guilt. 'How couldn't I notice that…?' Link asked himself and felt bad for not being able to rescue the Princess. 'I will never be like my father…I'm too weak…'

"I-I'm so sorry Link!" Zelda began to cry and covered her face. Link wanted to calm her but Impa held him by the shoulder. "I don't want you to be around the Princess until you learn how to be responsible. Fortunately a guard told me he saw you around the woods." She said in a stern voice and pulled Zelda up in her arms. "I'll bring her back to the castle." Impa added and walked away.

Link watched after them and felt very bad. 'It was my fault…I was too weak and couldn't protect her. I have to change it! I'll become a knight like my father and will protect her from every danger!' He lifted his fist determined and promised himself to rescue Zelda from every danger that might come…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **A/N:Sorry for any language and grammar mistakes! Hope you like it ^^**

7 years later…

Link woke up because of a horrible nightmare. His blue eyes opened immediately and he panted lightly. This dream haunted him for almost a year now but he hasn't told anyone about it yet. He didn't even want to think about it right now so he stood up and washed his face with cold water. Link had to prepare for today anyway so he dressed into his casual green tunic and put his green hat on his messy blonde hair. Although he still wasn't used to waking up so early in the morning, he became immediately excited when he thought of today's ceremony. Today was the day he would be officinal accepted as a guard in Hyrule castle which also means he would be finally able to see Zelda again. Since that accident he had never gotten the chance to meet her again.

The boy stretched while looking at his grandfather who was still asleep in the bed on the other side of the room. Link sighed sadly, his grandfather has become ill three years ago and since that day he stopped speaking. No one knew how to help him and it depressed the young man to see his grandfather in such a condition.

Link walked out of the house and carefully closed the door behind him. 'I'm sure father is already there.' He thought and took a step forward. It was always hard for him to leave the old man alone but fortunately Lydia, an old friend of Link's mother, took care of him. She was a healer who lived in Kakariko, a village not far away from the town and she visited them every day to make sure that the old man will be soon well again. Besides he even insisted that Link and his father shall go to the castle to fulfil their duties. The boy joined the guards 7 years ago to become stronger and to be finally able to save the princess if something bad might happen.

It was hard and exhausting but Link became more and more skilled with a sword and even learned how to ride. His favourite horse was Epona, a young mare with a white mane. Besides he could use bow and arrow perfectly even while riding.

Link closed the door behind him carefully and headed to the castle with a determined smile, while the sun behind him began to rise.

* * *

Zelda looked out of her window with a sad smile. It's been almost 7 years since she saw Link the last time. She heard of the rumour that he joined the guards and that he was practicing here at the castle but she has never met him. She was always busy being taught by Impa and doing a lot of paperwork while learning how to act like a princess, so she hadn't any free time.

Impa was her only friend but the woman was stressed too. She was still as solicitous about Zelda as always, besides the town became more and more dangerous too. Suddenly monster started to attack the guards on the gate trying to get in. No one knows where they are coming from but they are very persistent.

"Zelda?" a female voice interrupted the princess' thoughts and she turned to her door. There stood Impa in light armour; she had a few little wrinkles under her red eyes, which were still looking sternly. Her white hair was pulled into a strict bun and a sword was attached on a belt at her side.

Since the day Zelda and Link fell down the tree, Impa became more protective and wanted to be prepared for the worst. "Did you sleep well?" the woman asked and Zelda nodded although it was a lie. Just like Link, she haven't had slept well because of a nightmare. She dreamt the casket, where Ganondorf's soul was banned, was stolen while evil creatures were attacking the town. It was horrible but she didn't want to bother Impa with that dream. She had already enough to care about.

"Today you have to appoint the new guards and they will pledge their allegiance to you, princess. So no one in Hyrule must be afraid anymore." Zelda nodded and stepped closer to Impa. "Then, shall we go?" she asked kindly and the women lead her to the throne room. Honestly Zelda had totally forgot about it and a sudden happiness raised inside her as she thought that she might be able to see Link today!

Meanwhile Link and a few other men with whom he used to practise were kneeling in front of the throne in a row, waiting for the princess. The blonde male could hear his heart beat because of the silence in the grand hall while thinking of Zelda. It was almost 7 years ago when they first met and now he could see her again! He missed her a lot and couldn't wait any longer to meet her. Then, suddenly the huge door in front of them swung slowly open and the princess stepped out of it with a friendly smile on her lips. Impa followed her and eyed the men suspiciously, she doubt that they would be able to save the kingdom or the princess from any danger.

As her red eyes spotted Link she gasped silently and a small smirk appeared on her always strict face. 'So he became finally responsible?' she thought and crossed her arms, 'But still a lot of hard work is waiting for him…He need to proof that he has what it takes to be a fighter.'

Zelda took a deep breath, she was always nervous during ceremonies and began her speech in which she thanked the men for their courage and loyalty. "And with these words I appoint you to official guards of Hyrule. May the goddesses protect you, while the sound of freedom is always spread over our glorious kingdom. Please stand up now…" The men obeyed but still looked down at the red carpet they were standing on. "You can look up, don't be shy." Zelda giggled and Impa shook her head lightly with a silent chuckle.

The men hesitantly looked up and gasped slightly. 'S-She looks gorgeous…' Link thought with a small blush; his companions probably had the same thoughts. Zelda was now a grown up woman although she was still 17 years old. Her long brown hair was braided at the end just like the two strands next to her face which were covering her ears lightly. She wore a royal blue gown with some white and light purple accents and the emblem of Hyrule, the Triforce was embroidered on it. A gold crown with a small sapphire was placed on her forehead and her bright blue eyes were directed on the new guards delighted.

She thought about a plan how she could talk to Link and when she noticed he was the last one of the row an idea crossed her mind. She stepped forward to the first man of the row and extended her hand while Impa watched her curiously. "Tell me your name, young man." The man eyed her in shock and quickly but very carefully took her hand, "M-My name is Vincente, your majesty." The princess nodded and replied, "I thank you from the bottom of my heart, Vincente. You help us to make Hyrule a better place." She made a brief pause and smiled, "You may leave now." The man blushed with a nod and left.

Zelda continued while repeating this action with the man next to Vincente. After a few minutes there was only one man left, whom she immediately recognized. Still she asked him, "And what's your name?" "It's Link, your majesty." Zelda giggled and quickly leaned forward to whisper something into his ear, "Meet me outside the throne room but be careful."

Link nodded while staring into her blue eyes. He couldn't describe the happiness he was feeling right now. "And I also thank you for your bravery Link." She smiled and shook his hand which he squeezed gently. "You may leave now…" she glanced one last time at him and returned to Impa who waited for her a bit impatiently.

Link watched her for a brief moment before turning around and leaving through the door on the other side of the hall. After he closed the door he hid slightly behind a statue without being noticed, while waiting for Zelda. After several minutes she came out of the same door, dressed in a dark grey coat and looked around, searching for her old friend. Link carefully stepped out of his hiding place and Zelda's eyes widened in glee. She didn't know why but she immediately pulled him into an embrace. "I missed you so much…" she whispered and Link looked down at her while wrapping his strong arms gently around her fragile body.

"I missed you too Zelda…" he responded and squeezed her lightly. "Shall we go on a brief walk? Impa is doing some preparations now so I finally got some free time." Zelda asked timidly. Link seemed kind of concerned, "Are you sure? I mean what would Impa say about it?" The young woman shook her head, "Don't worry, she will scold me not you." She gave him a warm smile, "Please just for an hour…" He looked into her pleading eyes and nodded. "At first we need to get out of here without being noticed." He gently took her hand and they crept through the corridors.

Finally walking out of the castle Link and Zelda were taking a deep breath of relief. "That was close!" Zelda exclaimed excited and with a content smile. "Thank you for helping be to get out of the castle for a while. I can't even remember the last time I left it…" the girl added sadly and Link placed his hand on her shoulder. "Don't think about that. Let's enjoy our time now; I'm sure there are a lot of stories we could tell each other." Zelda nodded and they quickly walked through the crowd before creeping through the gate and out of the town. Since they weren't children anymore it was easy for them to go out of the town whenever they want to. After they left Zelda began to run with a bright smile on her lips. Link followed her and quickened his pace while watching her in adoration.

They reached a huge field covered by a sap green meadow. The girl ran even faster and let the wind dishevelled her hair, while feeling like a little girl again. She laughed and let herself fall on the grass. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the songs of the birds. Link kneeled next to her on the meadow and smiled down at her. "I'm so glad that I'm able to see you again…I was afraid that would never happen anymore." he spoke softly and the girl looked back at him with slightly teary eyes. She searched for the right words but couldn't find them, so she did the only thing she wanted to do now. Zelda sat up and tackled the boy to the ground while hugging him tightly. She hid her face in his chest and began to cry out of happiness.

Link blushed while the girl was on top of him and gently ran his hand through her brown hair. The princess looked back up at him and their eyes locked. "I-I'm sorry…I didn't act like a princess should have." She apologized and was about to break the embrace out of shame but Link held her close while shaking his head. "Right now you aren't the princess. You can do whatever you want…" She blinked and blushed as he stroked her cheek.

"Do you know how long I have waited to hold you in my arms again?" The boy whispered shyly. He thought about her every day. Whenever he looked up at the sky he saw her face in the clouds and being now here with her was just indescribable for him. Zelda giggled warmly, "And I prayed every night, so the goddesses would bring you back to me…And now you are finally here with me…Please don't leave me…" Link smiled lovingly at her, "I will never leave you again my princess…"

They remained like this for a moment leaning closer with every second. Their faces heat up and their lips were just inches away from each other, but before they met, a loud noise interrupted them. It was like an explosion and the two quickly pulled away. Link helped her up by giving her his hand and they turned around to see the castle being on fire. "Wh-What was that?!" Zelda exclaimed in pure shock, "We need to go back and look after Impa!" she added and Link nodded.

"I'll go back but you should look for a place to hide. We don't know what is waiting for us nor what caused this explosion and I won't allow myself to endanger you in any kind." The male spoke seriously but worry was still been heard between his words.

The girl shook her head, "I don't want to run away! Besides who knows if we would be able to find each other again? I want to stay with you." She looked at him with begging eyes and Link gulped, but there was no time so he had to act quickly. He took her hand and they began to run into the direction of the castle. Besides he was still equipped with his sword so he would be able to defend himself and Zelda. A crowd of people were running against them, clear panic was written on their faces but the two had to make their way towards the building.

They almost reached the gate of the castle when a white haired woman bumped into them. Her arm was bleeding and her red eyes widen in shock. "Princess! You must leave quickly!" "W-Why? W-What happened?" the younger woman responded in fear and staring at Impa's wound. The sheikah took a long deep breath before looking back at the two again, "Ganondorf's soul has been freed…."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Zelda stared at the white haired sheikah in shock. Not a single word came out of her throat while her blue eyes were widened. "How is that possible?" Link finally said, the ground underneath started to shake and thick black fume raised to the sky. Not a single sunbeam could get through that cloud of smoke and it became dark and sticky immediately. The princess started to cough and tears escaped her eyes, as her throat itches and breathing became difficult. Link and Impa quickly covered their mouth with a piece of cloth, whether it was a scarf or their sleeve. Zelda imitated their action and soon she calmed and repeated her question, "H-How could he escape?"

Impa shook her head, "I don't know it either. But we have no time for this! Link, please fight aside the other soldiers. I can't fight anymore, my right arm feels limp. I can't even hold a sword probably." She grabbed the other girl's hand. "We have to flee Zelda! You must be safe and I'll protect you!" She started to drag her but Zelda struggled, trying to free herself from the woman's firm grip, "No! I don't want to run away! I want to fight with Link!" The boy look at her in awe, she was a brave princess who wanted to fight alongside her people. Impa increased the strength on her, still not being too harsh.

"You have no other choice! If Ganondorf catches you-" Impa was interrupted by another loud explosion. Heavy chunks of stone had broken and were now flying towards the ground. With a loud thud they just landed a few meters away from the princess and her guardian as the ground shook even heavier and she almost lost her balance. Catching her in the right moment Link held the princess in his arms as their eyes meet for a split of a second, before they stared up at the sky as a shadowy figure flew away from the castle causing a gust of wind. Link couldn't make out what that was because of the smoke still lingering around them but it seemed like a dragon-like creature. It was quickly gone making its appearance even more mysteriously. Impa stared at the sky for a long time, not believing what just happened. The woman couldn't wait any longer she felt how her heart beat faster and the adrenaline streamed through her was no other way out. She couldn't jeopardize Zelda's life; she had to keep her promise. Link kept his arms around the princess as they were still distracted. That was Impa's chance. She sprinted towards the boy and extended her arm to grab Zelda's hand, pulling her out of Link's embrace. The boy was caught off guard as the heavy pull caused him to let go of the girl, causing him to immediately curse about his carelessness.

Impa pulled Zelda closer to her so that she would face her, everything happened quickly and in mere seconds. The sheikah placed her other hand over Zelda's puzzled face, as her index finger touched the princess forehead, causing her to immediately lose consciousness. Impa caught the girl as she fell limp into her arms, her blue eyes closed. The boy stared at the scene in front of him with huge eyes and an expression of disbelief. Actually Impa didn't want to use some of her magic tricks she still possessed on the princess but right now, there was no other way. Zelda was too stubborn and would protest and not obey to her guardian.

"Link, listen." She began to address the still speechless boy. "Don't worry; she will just be asleep for a few hours, that's enough time to save her." Impa carefully lifted the unconscious body over her left shoulder; she was stronger than she looked. Keeping a firm grip on Zelda's legs with her left arm she let the upper part of her body hanging over her back. Link watched in surprise about her strength. Still he could see Impa biting on her lip in pain, he remembered that she had mentioned her injured arm, which was still bleeding and the woman had already been fighting, probably also being tired. He admired the determination of that woman to keep the princess safe. "I will bring her to a place where no evil creature would find her. There's no time left, can I count on you?" Link looked back at the sleeping princess before is eyes meet the red ones of the woman. With a firm nod he answered, "Yes, you can count on me. Just save Zelda." A small smile graced the woman's lips as she turn around about to run. "Impa, wait!" The boy called out and she quickly stopped, without facing him. "Will I see her again?" he asked clear concern in his voice. Impa replied with a sigh, "I can't promise you that…Goodbye." Those were her last words before she started to run with her last remaining strength.

Link could just watch Zelda disappearing with a shocked and hurt expression on his face. He couldn't even say his goodbye to her. Will he see her again? Or was that the last time? Many questions were running through his mind as the princess and her guardian quickly left his field of view. The smoke slowly began to fade but the fight was not over yet. He could hear the screams of monsters and soldiers, the sound of blades being crushed against each other and he could even sense the smell of blood. Traders and salesmen were once trading their goods here, but now nothing resembled that jolly market anymore, it looked rather like a battlefield.

He had never thought we would have to experience such a gruesome fight. But there was no time to lose. Even if it hurts that he might see Zelda every again, he had to move on and find out what is causing this mess and how to stop it; he would fight, for Hyrule and for Zelda. He just want her to be safe. His legs began to move towards the castle, more and more monsters were attacking while it started to rain heavily. The castle was still on fire and the smell of burnt wood was spread over the town.

"Link!" A voice called for him and as he turned around he faced a familiar male. "Vincente!" he shouts, feeing relieved that he was still alive. The red haired man had a scowl on his lips, "This is bad…I don't know what is happening but those monsters are tough and won't die that easily." He reported and the blonde furrowed his brows in concern, "I will head towards the castle and defeat those monsters there. The princess is safe so we don't need to worry." Vincente nodded sternly, "I'll look out for survivors. Be careful, Link." The other boy told his companion to watch out either and so their ways depart. For a moment he looked after the red-haired guard, hoping that they would see each other again, before turning back to run towards the castle with steady steps. He suddenly noticed a sword on the ground, a black substance was spread on its once shiny blade, it was probably the blood of one of those monsters. That sword seemed more efficiently than the one he was carrying so he decided to take it.

That sword looked like a suited weapon for him, not too heavy and quiet handy. The boy quickly stopped to pick it up before heading towards the huge castle doors which were destroyed heavily, only a few pieces of wood remained and he had to be careful to not hurt himself because of the huge shavings. The debris of the once splendid castle was blocking his way but he jumped over them elegantly. He even had to roll when he jumped down of a large pillar which had fallen down. Vases were shattered and their pieces spread around the stoned floor.

The hallway felt like a never-ending run before he finally arrived at the throne room. Thinking, that he was here just a few hours ago with all the other guards make a shiver run down his spine. He came to a stop as he heard a creaking sound behind him, staying on guard. Suddenly a goblin tried to attack him with its mace but the boy dodged the attack and swung his sword.

He successfully hit the monster and it disappeared into dust leaving that black liquid on the sword. Link scanned the area, waiting for other goblins to attack and made his way further into the throne room after he was sure that he was alone. His steps echoed through the hall and it surprised him that there were no other soldiers fighting. 'Where could they be?' he asked himself, 'Maybe they went with Vincente, helping the survivors…' Besides it was quiet, too quiet. 'Something is wrong…' he thought holding his weapon in front of him, ready to fight.

Suddenly and with no other warning the ceiling above him collapsed, leaving a large hole. It was a loud bang, Link managed to roll and avoid the heavy bricks as dust covered the whole area. He had placed his arms around his head protectively and waited for another surprise but he just heard someone coughing. He also felt something wet dropping on his head.

His blue eyes opened hesitantly, he didn't even notice that he had closed them during his dodge. Now the cough became a groan and Link stood up, holding the sword securely. He scanned the room, a few tiny stones were crumbling from above but the whole didn't seem to widen. He gasped as he noticed that he could see the sky, while rain was pouring on his form. In front of him was a pile of stones and he suddenly see that a person was lying on them, still groaning in pain. "Y-You w-will never w-win….G-Ganondorf…" Link immediately recognize that voice, it was a man and he froze not wanting to believe it. "Father!" he ran towards the fallen man but something prevented him to go near the man.

Before Link could react, another individual jumped off the whole, landing in front of him with a huge evil smirk, preventing him to take a step further. The boy's eyes widen in shock as he analyzed his opponent. It was a lot taller than him, Link couldn't even say if it was really human. That being's skin was greenish and it was muscular. Its eyes were golden as they stare down at Link in amusement, as if he was no danger at all, just a fly he could smash with its hand.

Suddenly a huge phantom-like hand made its way to Link's throat and pressed him against the stony wall. Link gasped during the impact, trying to free himself from the strong grip while he couldn't breathe probably anymore, that evil being was controlling the phantom-hand with his own right hand. "Another soldier who thinks he could fight me?" A dark deep voice said and Link opened his eyes. Suddenly he looked straight into the face of the huge figure, which was wearing think armour which covered every part of its body. Link struggled but was suddenly thrown across the hall and landed hardly on the ground. He growled in pain and tried to stand up but this thing pushed him down by placing his foot on his head forcefully.

Link noticed his sword was lying centimetres away from him, he must loosen his grip on it during his flight towards the wall and he quickly tried to grab it. Before the armoured being could kick it away the blonde boy managed to get a hold on it and hit its leg. A loud growl escaped its throat, "How dare you, you pathetic worm?!" It kicked the boy as he tried to stand up making him suppress a scream of pain. "Don't think I'll let you go that easily-!"

This being suddenly stopped as it felt a pain in his back, making him turn around. Link gasped in shock as he noticed an arrow deeply stuck in its armour. It probably even hit its skin, maybe it was a special hind of arrow. The boy quickly stood up and his eyes widen as he saw a new individual at the entrance door, holding a bow which they lowered. That person was completely covered. They wore a grey cloak, knee-length brown boots, black trousers, a long-sleeved dark purple tunica and matching black gloves which reached their elbows. Besides their face was covered by the grey hood of its cloak, as well was their neck hid with a thick navy scarf. There was no way to recognize that person, except of the fact that they were quiet tall. They wore a quiver behind them in which a few arrows were left. The moment they were spotted they turn around and run out of the room. That caused the being to growl in irritation, "You are lucky now but don't worry I will kill you…I promise you that." It said with a deep voice and a following chuckle as he run out of the throne room to follow the intruder.

Link was frozen for a moment, needing time to realize what just happened, after letting out a sigh of relief he knew that there was no time to lose. He stood up, ignoring the pain of his sore body and made his way towards his injured father to finally speak to him, "Father!" Link shouted and ran towards the man. His legs suddenly gave up under him, making Link kneel next to his father. The boy's eyes widen in pure shock about the cuts and wounds that covered the man's body as well as the blood that tainted his once clean clothes. "Wh-what happened? Are you alright?" Link managed to speak, but not much, too great the shock of the scene in front of him.

His father's eyes fluttered open but his eyelids were too heavy to keep them up for a long time. He coughed and his breath was unsteady. Rocks and dust were still there, encircling them and he lay uncomfortable on a pile of stone and marble which happened to be once the roof. They bored themselves into his flesh and every attempt of moving made him wince.

"Link…" he coughed again before taking a deep breath, feeling exhausted. "I-I will take you to-" the boy couldn't even his proposal of medical attention as he was silenced by the man, "N-No…M-My time is over, I c-can feel it…There's no way to a-avoid that fact…" He spoke and the boy stared at his father in pure shock, "That's not true! I will prevent that! Just let me help you." Link tried to get a hold of his father to carry him out of his current state but every touch made the man wince even more and biting his lip which already had a few cuts. The blonde quickly stopped, he didn't want to hurt his father even more. He looked around for anything that could be useful or helpful right now but it was fruitless. "I'll find a way to get you out of here!" He shouts in determination, suppressing the tears that start to appear at the corner of his blue eyes. "I won't let that happen! You won't die! I won't let you die!" He gritted his teeth, feeling weak, while he just want to save his father.

"I'm proud of you son…" the man said, ignoring his son's begs as he felt his life slowly fading. His heartbeat became slow and keeping his eyes open was now impossible. "Y-You have to save Hyrule…you are the o-only one who c-can defeat Ganondorf…" With those words the man's eyes fell shut lastly. "Father! No! Keep your eyes open!" he pleaded, "Are you really sure it is Ganondorf? Is it that monster from before? Who had been banned by the hero? Is it really him?" The boy slightly shook his father by his shoulders but no respond was ever coming. His head fell to the side, losing all his strength, causing Link to gasp. "Father! Don't leave!" he shook him a bit harder, not realizing it, "Don't die!" Tears began to fell down his face and he sobbed. "Why…" He stayed silent, letting the tears finally stream over his face. "No…" Link didn't want to accept what was happening now. "I couldn't save you from death, Father…How am I supposed to save the princess or even Hyrule?" He asked, still hoping for the man to wake up again. But nothing happened, his eyes remained closed. Link found the strength to stand up, "I'm just…weak." He whispered to himself as he wiped the tears away.

"You are not…You are the hero Hyrule needs right now." A voice suddenly said, making Link to turn his head. In front of him, just a few meters away, was that clothed figure again. Now he could make out two bright green-bluish eyes, which stared right into his soul.

"But before I let you save Hyrule." That mysterious figure pulled out his sword that was hidden under his cloak, "You have to fight me…"


End file.
